


【原创】关于和爱人的第二次实践

by Suran369



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suran369/pseuds/Suran369
Summary: 《关于和爱人的第一次实践》后续，就是更熟练的实践嘛，放弃取名字了。暂时完结，下半部分在第二章。





	1. Chapter 1

沈榆最近接了一个邻城的项目，不得不出差，忙到没有时间概念的时候，只能睡前偶尔抽空简单和林佑白通几句电话。终于，最后比预期更早做完了项目，只剩下一些交给别人负责的收尾工作，沈榆也算松了口气。回到酒店已经九点多了，沈榆也不急着休息，立刻拨通了林佑白的电话。

电话许久才被接起，沈榆倒也没太在意，随口问了一句：“喂，佑白，在干什么呢？”

“没……没干嘛，刚刚在洗澡。今天怎么这么早给我打电话？”

“想我的小朋友了啊，你没有想我吗？”工作马上结束的沈榆心情不错，忍不住调戏一下快一个月没见到的爱人。

疲惫而又懒散的语调意外的性感，带着一丝撩人的笑意透过电话，林佑白耳朵发烫，顿了顿，顾左右而言他：“你不是还有一两周就回来了吗……”

“嗯，有个好消息，我们最晚后天就可以回来了。”

“后天？！啊……嘶……”

林佑白闻言一惊，沈榆听到电话那头传来沉闷的撞击声，然后是小声的痛呼和吸气，急忙发问：“佑白？怎么了？你没事吧？”

“没……没事，我就是…嘶…就是不小心划到……不是，撞到腿了。”

听到林佑白有些慌乱的声音，还有似乎因为疼痛变低的语调，沈榆多少察觉到有些不对劲，担心又着急，不禁加重了语气：“到底怎么了？严重吗？”

“没怎么……只是……扭到脚了，之前……”林佑白有些心虚，声音越来越小。

“佑白，你是不是瞒着我什么？”

沈榆有些无奈，林佑白独来独往惯了，不喜欢也不擅长和别人表达自己，什么事都喜欢自己憋着。和自己在一起之后总算有些改变，但也很少主动自白，只不过如果有什么刻意瞒着自己的东西，林佑白说起事来就含糊不清。

沈榆也有耐心，知道他的性子不是一朝一夕能改变的，以往都会多费些心思引导他慢慢和自己交流。但现在刚结束高强度的工作，正是最疲惫的时候。担心林佑白又不清楚情况，他只能干着急，偏偏这时候林佑白说话吞吞吐吐，惹得沈榆难得对他有些生气。

“我，我就是之前不小心……那个，我，你不用担心……我……”

沈榆的耐心告罄，直接挂了电话，快速收拾好东西，简单和一起出差的同事解释了一下，立刻驾车往家赶。

另一边，林佑白第一次被沈榆突然挂断电话，有些不知所措。他明白沈榆是生气了，想要解释却又无从开口。

一周前，林佑白出门买东西，不知道为什么，过马路时有些心不在焉，又是没有红绿灯的斑马线。林佑白刚迈出两步，正好一辆似乎是赶时间的电动车飞快驶来，车主没注意行人，林佑白反应不及，手臂被刮伤，慌乱中往后躲时右脚踝外侧扭伤，朝侧边摔倒下去又擦伤了膝盖。

车主陪他去医院做了检查，手臂上的划痕不长，渗了一点血。夏天衣服单薄，膝盖和手肘擦伤了一大片，几乎见血了。脚踝相对严重些，韧带有些拉伤，右脚踝肿了起来。  
在医院给伤口消了毒，脚踝做了冰敷，林佑白拿着医生开的外用药自己一瘸一拐回了家。

原本林佑白想是不是该告诉沈榆，但转念一想，沈榆最近忙得没时间休息，自己不过是脚扭伤了，不是什么大事，告诉他反而让他担心。而且，过马路分心被车撞这样的事，林佑白多少有些自尊心作祟，难以启齿。

医生告诉林佑白脚踝大约两周能消肿，林佑白盘算着等沈榆回来自己伤好也得差不多了，到时候再找理由搪塞过去。

打定了主意，林佑白便一个字也没和沈榆提。好在他做是做翻译工作的，通常都可以在家办公，免去了不少麻烦。只是洗澡时不能随便沾水，右腿又不能用力，有些麻烦。

沈榆打电话来时，林佑白确实刚洗完澡。林佑白听到电话铃，知道是沈榆打来的，连忙套上浴衣想从浴室里出来，结果走得太着急，在浴室里滑倒了。

还好没再伤到右脚。林佑白想着，拉住门把手站起来。

手机就放在门外，林佑白捞过响了半天的手机接通，不想再走动，索性倚着门框，用左脚支撑着身体。

结果，得知沈榆要提前回来的消息时，林佑白一时激动站直了身子，右脚一疼，一个重心不稳，又向右侧倒了下去。

好容易消肿消了一半的右脚疼痛加剧，林佑白坐在地上，知道自己瞒不住了，想要解释却越说越乱，到被挂断电话时更是彻底慌了神。

林佑白试着打回电话，没人接。想发消息，删删打打半个小时也组织不好语言，最后消息也没发出去。折腾了半天，林佑白有些委屈，又有些自责，一边怕沈榆生气，一边又觉得他小题大做。

他知道沈榆一直希望自己能改变一些想法，毕竟两个人和一个人不同，他也有在努力，但很多习惯一时难以改变。沈榆对他从来包容，这还是第一次失去耐心。

林佑白突然有些低落和恐惧，如果沈榆真的彻底对他失去了耐心，他也无计可施。

右脚好像二次扭伤了，想站起来有些费劲，林佑白索性赌气又坐回地上，想让自己冷静一下。

 

从隔壁城的酒店到家原本三个小时的车程，但好在晚上车不算多，沈榆又提了车速，两个小时就到了家楼下。

一路上沈榆也冷静了下来，他知道自己有点反应过度了，实在是林佑白前科太多，总是大事小事都不肯说出来，有时候沈榆也有些心累。

上楼进了家门往里走，沈榆一抬眼，看到林佑白穿着浴衣可怜兮兮地坐在地上，一时间不知道该气还是该笑。看到他肿了的脚踝还有膝盖上快痊愈的疤痕，沈榆皱了皱眉，也不说话，冷着脸把林佑白抱到床上。

林佑白看到沈榆时直接愣住了，任由沈榆把自己抱起来。没想到沈榆会这么快出现，一时间他又开始觉得自己给沈榆添了麻烦，同时，不可否认，林佑白知道自己心底隐隐的恐惧消失了。

林佑白想和沈榆解释，但沈榆一句话也不说，连一个眼神也没给，只是低头检察了下扭伤的情况，拿出冰袋给他冷敷。

林佑白很是尴尬，他几次张了张嘴也没能出声，沈榆在帮他处理患处，却也完全把他晾在了一边。

冰敷了十分钟，沈榆轻轻按压着红肿的地方，全程头也没抬，然后去找来林佑白放在桌上的药给他喷上，全部弄好之后，沈榆转身就打算走出卧室。

“沈榆！”林佑白又慌了，伸手拉住沈榆，双脚差点落地，沈榆急忙回身扶住他。

“别乱动。”沈榆还是冷着一张脸，低声喝道。

“对不起，我不该瞒着你的，我只是怕你担心……我还是让你担心了。”林佑白盯着沈榆，说着说着又把头低了下去。

“唉……”沈榆低叹一口气，揉了揉林佑白的头发，“说说吧，怎么回事？伤成这个样子。”

林佑白不敢再纠结，颠三倒四地解释了一通。他说的混乱，沈榆倒也理解了，有些哭笑不得。

一通折腾之后已经过了十二点，沈榆实在累的不行，懒得再深究，收拾洗漱了一下，也躺到了床上。林佑白看沈榆满脸疲惫，总觉得过意不去。

“对不起，我又给你添麻烦了。”

“别再和我说添麻烦明白吗？”沈榆懒得睁眼，伸手搂住林佑白，手掌滑到臀部威胁地拍了拍，“等你伤好了再和你算账。”

 

那晚之后，沈榆似乎就这么把事情揭了过去，沈榆不说，林佑白也不敢提。半个月过去，林佑白的伤也基本无碍了，正好手头一份翻译工作结束，下午林佑白处理完工作邮件，准备和同样做完项目休假的沈榆好好度过几天的假期。

“沈榆……”走出书房，林佑白看到客厅里的东西，突然连自己要说什么都忘得一干二净。

沈榆坐在沙发上，用酒精擦拭着手里的竹拍，桌上还有一副皮拍和一根林佑白从来没见过的皮鞭。

竹拍和皮拍是林佑白以前自己偷偷买的，和沈榆坦白之后，这些压箱底的东西也就被摆了出来。他还记得自己暗戳戳把东西翻出来的时候，沈榆拿在手里一脸难以言喻的表情。

然而现在……林佑白看着突然出现的皮鞭和动作娴熟的沈榆，心情十分复杂。

不得不说也许在某些方面沈榆真的天赋异禀。林佑白暗自吐槽。距离上第一次实践已经过去了两个多月，最近一个月两人都忙于工作，就算有空闲时间，林佑白也还没攒够勇气再提实践的事。想起之前沈榆的威胁，林佑白莫名地有些悸动和不安。

“工作结束了？”沈榆放下手里的东西，看向杵在沙发旁的林佑白。

“……”林佑白不想说话，甚至想回去再接一份工作。

“先吃饭吧。”沈榆也不多做解释，径直走向厨房，花几分钟把准备好的食材翻炒了一下，和锅里温着的汤一起摆上桌。

林佑白还没从客厅里的东西中回过神来，愣愣地看着沈榆忙碌。等坐上桌了，林佑白才开口问道：“你什么时候买的……那个？”

“那根皮鞭？之前在网上查东西的时候看到的，顺便就买了。”

“你查什么东西能看到这个！”林佑白心底清楚，因沈榆的用心生出些感动，奈何脸皮薄，嘴上小声抗议着。不等沈榆回答又问道：“今天怎么这么早吃饭？”

“当然是准备秋后算账了。”沈榆半调笑半正经地说。

林佑白顿了顿，小心试探道：“你还在生气吗？”

“我怎么可能生你这么长时间的气。”

“那你还准备……”林佑白不自觉地带上了些委屈的声调。

“小朋友，”沈榆正色道，“我是不是要澄清一下，这是你的爱好，我可没打算把这件事当成泄愤的手段。

“我只是觉得，也许这样可以让你更坦诚一点。”

林佑白张了张嘴，还没想好说什么，就被沈榆接着打断了：“好了，好好吃饭，吃完饭，我们慢慢聊。”

一顿饭不过二十分钟，林佑白异常主动地收拾起了碗筷，沈榆也不拦他，由着他在厨房拖延时间，恨不得把厨房里里外外都打扫一遍。

等林佑白终于无事可干，慢吞吞回到客厅，沈榆好笑地看着他，明知故问：“怎么今天那么勤快？”接着不知道从哪里拿出一件略大的衬衫，看上去就十分轻薄凉爽。

“先去洗澡，换上这个。”

“这是什么！突然换什么衣服……不行。”林佑白逃避不下去了，拿着沈榆递过来的衣服，耳朵开始泛红。

“我可没有在问你，接下来到我说结束之前，要么用安全词，要么乖乖听话。”沈榆双手扶着林佑白肩膀，低头靠近，看着他的眼睛笑着威胁，“别的都不许穿哦，只穿这个。”

林佑白耳朵泛红，偏过头去不肯和人对视。每次沈榆压低嗓音发出命令，他就没出息地脸红腿软，沈榆摸透了林佑白的喜好，熟练地代入主导者的身份。林佑白心里暗暗唾弃自己，不敢再拒绝却也不肯动作。

“需要我帮忙吗？”沈榆松开林佑白，好整以暇地看着林佑白。林佑白不说话，转身磨磨蹭蹭走进浴室。出浴室前，林佑白犹豫了许久，还是去卧室翻出了内裤穿上，这才回到了客厅。

衬衫的原本只是很普通宽松的款式，只不过布料略微有些轻薄，布料覆盖下的肌肤若隐若现。衬衫的下摆刚刚好遮住臀部，出于某种羞耻心，林佑白把衬衫的扣子扣的严严实实，在沈榆眼里反倒正好和他赤裸修长的下身相称，显出了某种欲盖弥彰的色情。虽然是自己买的衬衫，但真的穿在林佑白身上的时候，沈榆也忍不住在心底吹一声口哨。

“过来。”沈榆坐在沙发上，朝林佑白招手。

“就……就在这？”林佑白站在明亮宽敞的客厅里，虽然窗帘早已被拉上，但还是莫名生出一种身处公共空间的羞耻感来，怎么也做不出下一步的动作。

沈榆直接起身把人拉了过来，拽住胳膊让林佑白伏下身，上半身跨过自己的大腿趴在沙发上，下半身正好跪在地毯上。林佑白还想挣扎一下，立刻就被打在臀上的一巴掌按住了。

“别乱动。”沈榆看人安分下来，伸手撩起衬衫的下摆固定住，露出下身和一小片光洁的后腰来。林佑白小小紧张了一下，沈榆却没对他擅自穿上内裤的事表示不满，只把手放在那层棉制的布料上摩梭了一会，转而又改为轻轻的揉捏，右手不安分地四处游动，林佑白被弄得浑身发软，在被碰到尾椎和臀缝时，酥麻感沿着脊椎往上，整个人都忍不住轻轻发颤，只能努力抑制着自己不发出声音。

“啊…”身后猝不及防落下一掌，林佑白毫无防备地喊出声。沈榆终于满足了自己的手瘾，用了七分力度，满意地听到林佑白的痛呼，这才不慌不忙地说：“五十下，用手。”

接着就是一下又一下的拍打，沈榆只用了适中的力度，左右轮流落掌，不一会就把整个臀部都照顾了一遍，这五十下到不难熬，林佑白有了准备，之后也没再出声。

五十下过后，臀部微微发热，林佑白的皮肤偏白，内裤边缘的地方开始泛出浅淡的粉色来。沈榆停下了拍打，手又放回臀上轻轻抚摸了一会儿。

林佑白突然有些不好的预感，紧接着就感受到沈榆动手把自己的内裤向中间收拢，勒在臀缝处。

“沈榆！别……”林佑白挣扎着想要起身，把手伸到身后企图让沈榆的手松开，结果被沈榆用手臂压制住，往后伸的手也被拍开。

“别动。”沈榆左手微微用力向上提，林佑白不得不抬高臀部来减少不适，为了保持平衡，上半身也随之趴回了沙发上。

“沈榆……别这样……”林佑白被牵制住，不敢再挣扎。身后最敏感的地方被勒住，内裤带来的存在感过于强烈，比完全赤裸着更让人难以接受。林佑白暗自后悔，就不该觉得沈榆会放过自己。

“我说了，只许穿衬衣。”不理会林佑白的恳求，沈榆微微调整了林佑白的姿势，脸上带着笑，却故意压低了声音，“这可是你自找的。”

“啪。”

手掌直接接触身后的皮肤，清脆的响声加上羞耻的姿势让林佑白双颊通红。沈榆加大了力道，也不再同刚才一样干脆有规律地落掌。几下接连拍击之后，沈榆停下拍打开始用力揉捏臀肉，两瓣臀肉被捏住又松开，臀缝中的布料不停地摩擦着敏感的肌肤，林佑白轻易地就被挑起了情欲，忍不住收缩着臀肉，然而紧接着的却是几下接连不断的巴掌。

不过反复两三轮之后，林佑白就有些禁受不住了，快速连续的巴掌本就难以承受，泛着红的臀部再被毫不留情地按揉，不论是出于疼痛还是出于被挑起的情欲，林佑白都抑制不住地想要扭动身体躲避。可越是挣扎，勒紧的内裤带来的摩擦就越明显，不仅躲不开身后的拍打，反而还让自己更加难耐。

“唔……沈榆……”大概三十下过去，林佑白终于忍不住想要求饶，沈榆没有定数，林佑白只觉得怎么等也等不到沈榆停手，心理防线也开始崩溃，声音都染上了哭腔。

“沈榆……我错了……”

沈榆用力落下一掌，左手放松了钳制，边玩弄着手下的软肉边问道：“你错在哪儿了？”

这样的问话过于仿佛自己真的是个犯了错的小孩，林佑白羞耻心几乎爆炸，不肯回答。见手下的人又没了声响，沈榆略带威胁地往上提了提左手，再次问道：“嗯？你错在哪儿？”

“别……我不该不听话……呜……”林佑白几乎要把自己埋进沙发里，才小声憋出一句话。

“好了，乖。”沈榆终于不再为难他，把人从沙发里捞出来稍加安抚，半晌后扶着林佑白站起身。

“好了，还没结束呢。裤子脱了，趴到沙发背上。”沈榆拿起桌上的竹拍，等着林佑白动作。


	2. Chapter 2

不敢再磨蹭，林佑白红着脸背过身去，借着宽大衬衫的遮掩拽下内裤，跪在靠枕前，上身伏在靠背上。

沈榆站到林佑白身侧，顺手揉了揉小孩埋在沙发靠背上的脑袋，动手掀起遮住臀部的衬衫下摆。

还带着些许热度的臀部再次暴露在空气中，唯一的衣服被翻折起来按在腰部上方，放在后背的手掌带来的温热感传遍全身，紧接着冰凉的竹拍就贴上了臀部。光滑的竹板在皮肤上缓缓摩挲，林佑白不禁微微颤了颤身，却也不敢动作，任由竹板划过臀腿，甚至划进大腿内侧，让林佑白脸上的红晕更深一层。

直到竹拍似乎都染上了一点体温，身后突地一凉，清脆的拍声响起，炸开的痛感让林佑白忍不住闷哼出声，又是三板接连落下，不过四下就让整片臀部都一阵酥麻。片刻后竹拍继续落下，不急不缓有规律地在轮番拍上左右臀肉。

刚开始时的疼痛只在竹拍落下的瞬间，尚且还能忍受，林佑白在心里记着数，不挣扎也不再出声，默默感受着疼痛与麻木的交替。

十、二十、三十，竹拍始终接连不断地落下，疼痛变得绵延不断，一层又一层的痛感不停叠加，林佑白不由自主地开始闪躲，希望能从看不到尽头的拍打中逃开，却被身后的手掌紧紧按住。

“别乱动。”感觉到林佑白的挣扎，沈榆惩罚性地加重了力度。没能逃过拍打反而让疼痛加剧，林佑白终于忍不住轻声痛呼。

“疼……啊，沈……沈榆……”一下接一下的拍打让林佑白求饶的声音变得断断续续，沈榆却置若罔闻，沉默着继续挥动手中的竹板。  
“停……一停好不好，沈榆……”无论如何都得不到回应，又被按住无处可逃，身后的疼痛还在叠加，每一次都在刷新疼痛的上限，没有一点喘息的机会，偏偏又是不知什么时候才能停下的拍打，林佑白早已放弃了计数，一心只想求得沈榆的怜悯。

“沈榆……沈榆，唔嗯……我错了，不……呜……”不知道没有止境的疼痛和沈榆的无动于衷哪一个更先让他崩溃，总之林佑白终于哭喊出声，在板子毫不留情落下的间隙边抽气边胡乱求饶，带着眼泪含糊地说些自己也不清楚的话。

“啪！啪！”格外清脆的两下结束，原本只是微微泛红的臀部现在已经一片绯红，沈榆终于放下了手中的竹拍，坐到一旁，把哭得直吸气的小孩捞到怀里，一手揉了揉头发，一手在背后给他顺气。

“呜……沈榆……”林佑白顺势搂住沈榆，埋进沈榆颈侧，声音全是里掩盖不住的委屈，终于得到了安慰，眼泪却反而流得更凶了。

“嗯，我在呢。”虽然都是你情我愿的事，但是感受到肩膀上的湿润，沈榆还是忍不住心疼，慢慢安抚着怀里委屈到不行的小朋友。

半晌过后林佑白终于止住了眼泪，竹拍带来的疼痛在停下拍打之后就不再那么难以忍受了，只是被沈榆抱在怀里的感觉实在让人眷恋，理智回归之后林佑白也不知道自己该做什么反应，索性一动不动，继续赖在沈榆身上。

沈榆却没打算就这么结束，看林佑白逐渐趋于平静，便拉着小孩起身，把靠枕往沙发上一堆，对还没反应过来的林佑白说：“最后二十下，皮鞭。”

刚缓过神的林佑白瞪大眼睛看了看还摆在桌上的黑色细鞭，一时百感交集，转过头楚楚可怜地看向沈榆。沈榆却不说话，也不逼他，只等他自己纠结。

僵持片刻，林佑白最终还是下了决心，闭着眼往沙发上一趴。沈榆看着心里好笑，拾起皮鞭点了点林佑白的腿：“腿收起来，跪趴。”

林佑白闻言脸上一红，立刻想到这姿势有多羞耻。奈何自己已经趴了上来，没有再退回去的道理，只得慢吞吞地撑起膝盖。沈榆索性上手环住林佑白的腰，将臀部往上提，又在臀下多塞进一个垫子防止下滑。林佑白埋着头任他摆布，臀部被抬高之后衬衫也顺着后腰滑下，光裸的皮肤被人轻轻抚摸，略带凉意的手指划过尾椎时仿佛触电般浑身一颤，接着大腿被人微微分开，林佑白几乎藏不住下身的反应，却也无可奈何。

沈榆轻笑一声，不去管林佑白的欲望，抬起皮鞭靠上已经通红的臀部，“以后不要什么事都想着瞒我，对我来说你不是麻烦，你不是只有一个人。”

林佑白还没来得及反应，第一鞭就落了下来。鞭子落在尾椎下方，不重，甚至没能在伤势较轻的臀部上侧留下一点痕迹，倒是更加激起了他的欲望。

“啊！”没等林佑白从这一鞭回过神，带着风声的第二鞭就落在了更靠下的位置，原本已经通红的皮肤泛起一道白痕，紧接着又被更深的红色取代。休息过后的皮肤本就格外敏感，突如其来的刺痛让林佑白暂时把其它事都抛到了脑后。

“啪啪啪！”一连三下打在臀尖，鞭痕难免有些重叠，尖锐的痛感立刻把林佑白刚收回去的眼泪又逼了出来。

“呜……好疼。”沈榆半是安抚半是试探地摸了摸臀尖微微肿起的鞭痕，接着又往下方一连落下两鞭。

“啊！呜沈榆……疼……”林佑白开始扭动身子挣扎，忍不住伸手往后遮。沈榆给他一点时间消化疼痛，等林佑白冷静下来，把他的手按在背后，又接着落下一鞭：“跪好，屁股抬起来，不许挡。”

林佑白又羞又疼，却只能哭着慢慢摆正姿势，沈榆用左手搂住林佑白的腰，以防他挣扎过度，而后又是左右两鞭落在臀腿交接的位置。

“呜，沈榆……沈榆我错了……不打了好不好。”这个位置过于敏感，强烈的痛感夹杂着难言的欲望几乎将林佑白的理智淹没。林佑白挣扎不开，哭着向沈榆求饶。数目才刚过半，林佑白的整个臀部已经都被照顾了一遍，沈榆怕控制不好力度和方向，不忍心再向臀部下手。

“最后十下，马上就结束了。”固定住林佑白，沈榆把目标转向和臀部比起来过于白净的大腿。一鞭接着一鞭，不算快速，却也不留一点缓冲的时间，很快十鞭就过去了，只留下大腿上一排红痕。

一连十鞭打下去，林佑白差点哭得没了声儿，等缓过劲来十鞭早已经结束了。沈榆扶起折腾到没力气的林佑白，不等站起身林佑白便扑向沈榆怀里不肯撒手。

“疼……”林佑白带着哭腔冒出一个字。

“我知道，没事儿了，乖。”沈榆搂住整个靠在他身上的小孩，柔声哄道。

“沈榆……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“呜……沈榆……”  
“嗯，好了，没事了。”

林佑白止不住眼泪，也不再想去控制情绪，只抽抽噎噎地喊着沈榆，沈榆被他喊得心疼，只好拍着他的背一声声应答。

“沈榆，”林佑白接着喊他，“你打得好疼……”

“好，以后不打了。”沈榆顺着他答道。

“不行。”林佑白早已平复了情绪，此时又红着脸小声反驳。

“没挨够吗。”沈榆哭笑不得，顺手就在林佑白身后结结实实落下一巴掌。林佑白痛呼出声，红着眼谴责沈榆的暴行。

沈榆无奈，不再和他争论，只半扶半抱地把人带回卧室，见情况不对，林佑白立马苦着脸讨饶。

“疼……”

“哪里疼？”沈榆把人放到床上，明知故问。

被反堵回来，林佑白盯着沈榆，不肯说话。沈榆看着红着眼努力瞪视他的小朋友，忍不住俯身亲了下去。林佑白一早就被勾起了欲望，这时候也不管不顾起来，伸手将沈榆拉到身边，又是一夜无人入眠。


End file.
